


At the End of the Day

by Yeppi



Series: Kouao is trash [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeppi/pseuds/Yeppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba heads over to Koujaku's place after a bad day at work, so Koujaku decides to test out some new toys on his grumpy boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user aokou because there is a disturbing lack of fics involving sex toys with these two.
> 
> It's not the longest thing out there but it's like still way longer than I was expecting
> 
> anyway enjoy \m/

What a shitty day.

Not only had those three brats come running into Junk Shop Heibon and broke at least ¥5000 worth of merchandise, but the entire shop needed deep cleaning since Bonjin-Kun was out of commission getting repairs (assumably from damage the three brats had caused chasing the poor robot around). Naturally, the responsibility of cleaning the shop wound up on my shoulders. I scrub at the grime coated ground, knees aching against the hard linoleum as I work. Not that cleaning has ever been a difficult or particularly painful task, but it’s the last thing I want to be doing right now. Waking up late and running out of the house without any food in your stomach guarantees a sour mood for the rest of the workday, regardless of what the day has in store. Did I forget to lock the door again? Granny’s going to bite my head off…

As I simmer in annoyance, a familiar voice sounds behind me, “Aoba-kun.” I turn around, plopping down on the dusty floor as I wipe my brow and force a smile up towards my boss. Haga-san is a great employer, especially after everything that happened with Oval Tower and how supportive he was, but any interaction with him today has been incredibly unpleasant on my end. I don’t know, maybe this is just how getting old and bitter feels. Who knows, maybe today marks the day that I get gray hairs and start yelling at children for running down the street too fast. I held in a laugh, the first I’d experienced today. Imagining Koujaku finding hair that isn’t so blue on my head, how would he react? He’d still love me, no question, but It’s bound to happen at some point. Even so, imagine Koujaku finding a gray hair on his own head. No doubt he’d go through some sort of midlife crisis, which I’ll have to personally deal with. The joys of dating an aging hairdresser, I guess.

Haga-san continues, “You’ve worked hard today, why not take the rest of the day off?”

The proposition is music to my ears, but I’m inclined to wonder why he’s being so generous. Letting out a breath I’d been holding, I ask, “Are you sure? The shop is still really dirty, and it’s only-” I glance down at my coil and let out a surprised sound as I notice the time displayed on the front. “Waaah, it’s later than I thought…”

He chuckles at my reaction and simply states, “I insist. You look exhausted, Aoba-kun.”

I tenderly smile back at him, thankful for his concern. How I wound up working for such a nice old man was a miracle, if anything. I certainly didn’t deserve it with my lackluster work ethic. I respond, standing up while wiping hastily at the back of my jeans, “I’m alright, really.” I run my fingers through the cropped hair on the back of my neck, unsure of what to say. I really should work on my social skills a bit.

After a short silence, I bend down and grab the strap used to support my bag. While I heave it over my shoulder and adjust myself accordingly, I glance over at Haga-san one last time and flash him another smile as if to ask if this is really alright. He waves me off and I’m out of the door and on the sidewalk within seconds. The moment that familiar chilled late afternoon air hits my face, I let out a reflexive sigh of relief. My eyes slip shut for a moment, interrupted by the small voice sounding from my bag.

"Aoba," the Allmate chimes, "Do you require navigation to Koujaku’s apartment?"

I look down at Ren, who’s poking his head out from the bag slung over my shoulder. “Koujaku’s…”

"You had agreed this morning to meet Koujaku at his apartment after your shift was finished. Have you forgotten?"

Running a hand down my face, I suck in a breath and answer, “Of course I didn’t forget.”

Of course I forgot.

I nod towards him and take the small dog into my arms, letting him jump down onto the sidewalk. As he guides me around the busy streets, I pull my headphones over my ears and sink into my own thoughts.

I slept at home last night, and even spent dinner alone with Granny, so staying over at Koujaku’s tonight only makes sense. I spend at least half of my week over there, so I’m not entirely sure how I managed to forget my usual schedule.

Everything has been off about today. My mind is just in other places, I guess.

Like getting home.

I’m not sure if I’ll be very good company tonight, but I also don’t want to get hollered at by Granny. Even if he’s embarrassing at times, staying over at Koujaku’s place is pretty relaxing. We don’t argue too much, and he certainly doesn’t yell across the room at me like Granny does. It probably annoys him a bit, but I’ve stayed over and fallen asleep within minutes of arriving on multiple occasions. Regardless, he’s careful not to wake me, even though it’s ‘us’ time that I end up sleeping away. It can’t really be helped, even more now that I practically live with him part-time. I sleep a lot at home, so naturally it transfers over.

We turn a familiar corner, and I speed up. Koujaku’s apartment is just around another corner, and I’ve never felt this eager to get through a front door. I just want to lock the world away and forget about responsibilities for a couple of hours, really. That’s a silly request from someone my age, already sounding like I’m ready to retire.

Ren hops ahead of me, his short legs barely able to propel himself up the stairs. I follow suit, jogging up the steps at an abnormally quick pace. While climbing the steps, I reach into my pants pocket and pull out a jumbled key ring (where did I get all of these keys?), wrapping my palm around the remaining keys and charms as I ready the key to Koujaku’s front door. I approach the door, insert the key, turn the handle, open the door, wait for Ren to go through, walk inside, close the door behind me, and…

"Nnnggh…"

Immediately throw my bag to the floor and make my way over to Koujaku’s bedroom, dragging my feet along the way. I don’t even bother kicking my boots off as I somehow manage to snake my way out of my jacket and fling it to the ground, throwing myself onto his bed. My face sinks into a pillow, cool air escaping through the seems. I drag my arms up and rest them under the pillow, tucking my face further into the fabric.

A low voice sounds from God knows where, somewhere in the room. It’s hushed, almost soothing in nature as it asks, “Aoba?”

"Hhmnn."

I hear the door slide shut as footsteps approach the futon. The bed lifts suddenly, adjusting to the added weight now sitting next to me. A hand rests atop my head, an incredibly gentle touch. After a moment, it slides down, fingers slowly combing through what’s left of my hair.

"Aaaaoobaa."

"Mmnf."

Koujaku laughs at my defiance, continuing to comb through my hair. I can’t lie, it feels… nice.

"Aoba, what’s wrong?" His voice is the usual worrisome tone.

I turn my head slightly, just enough to slip one eye above the pillow. He’s laying beside me now, staring straight at me as he fiddles with my hair. I force an extended sigh through my parted lips, sharing silent eye contact with him before letting out a muffled, “Bad day.”

He smiles at me, wiping my bangs out of my face. With my head at this angle, they just fall back anyway… “I’m sorry to hear that.”

I tuck my face back into the pillow. “Not your fault.”

He wraps an arm around me and pulls me into an embrace, forcing my head up from the pillow as he moves me. He gently kisses my forehead, then rolls towards the edge of the bed and sits up. Just as he gets on his feet and starts to walk away, I reach out and grab at his kimono sleeve. Turning back around, Koujaku looks at me with confusion knitting in his brow. It quickly falls into another smile as he crawls back into bed, taking me in his arms again. I tuck my face into his chest, taking in his familiar, comforting scent. Before I can catch myself, I lift my head and give him a quick peck on the lips. Koujaku takes this as an invitation to kiss me, nipping at my lips with his tongue occasionally prodding, wanting inside. I respond by letting him in, throwing my hands into his hair as his tongue rolls over mine.

We indulge in each other’s mouths as I unintentionally begin letting out breathy moans, turned on by his advances. I definitely wasn’t expecting this, in fact, I figured I wouldn’t want to be touched after being in such a rotten mood all day. Maybe the stress of the day is adding to my sex drive, or something like that. I can’t seem to physically or mentally deny the fact that I’m thinking about… things. It doesn’t help that he managed to wind up on top of me at some point, encouraging my perverted thoughts. As we kiss, I begin rutting agains him, which immediately grants a response from Koujaku.

He pulls away from my lips, nervously laughing as he says, “Oi, Aoba, you haven’t even taken your shoes off yet.”

I quickly pull him back into another kiss, which he happily complies with. Trying my darnedest to seem appealing, I run my finger along his jawline and sink my back into the sheets. My face heats up as I add, “help me out of them, then.”

His eyes widen, and his face flushes. I was just talking about shoes, but we both know what I’m implying.

That’s so embarrassing, I want to punch myself for being so awkward. My face is burning, it feels like it’s going to burst into flames at this rate. That doesn’t stop me from rubbing my leg against his more sensitive area, spurring him on further. I can’t help but giggle when he sucks a breath through his teeth, a grunt sounding in the back of his throat. Knowing that I can get a response from him so easily is amusing, and sort of cute. With one more teasing rub against him (ah, he’s already hard…) he pulls away and begins untying the obi around his waste. As I realize what he’s up to, a sudden bout of nervousness washes over me.

_Oh shit. Get your shoes off, don’t actually allow him to try and seductively take your shoes off for you. You know he’ll do it, too._

I quickly pull my legs up and grab at the heel of my boot, sliding it off and flinging it to the floor beside the bed with lightning speed. As I work on the other foot, a hand runs up my shin and towards my knee. My face heats up again and the boot in my hand soon joins its twin on the ground, carelessly cast aside as he pulls me into another feverish kiss. I bite at his lower lip and tug lightly, feeling brave.

Koujaku almost instantaneously moves down the futon, looming over me as he slips a finger under my high tube-sock and pulls it down. For some reason or another, I reflexively try to pull my leg away.

"Ah, Koujaku, let me," I mutter in embarrassment.

With the usual cheeky tone that pisses me the fuck off, he responds, “Mmh, nope. You asked for my help, Aoba.”

"Stupid- ahh…" I shudder as his hand ghosts my inner thigh, tantalizingly light through the heavy denim. I instinctively thrust up to his touch, sensation running down my abdomen and pooling in my hips. He takes the opportunity to rub his thumb against the bulge forming in my jeans, pressure adding to my arousal. I place the back of my hand over my mouth, failing to hold in the sudden gasp escaping from my lips. Pleased with my reaction, his hands return below my waist and pull the socks off, making quick work of the other leg.

With my feet now bare, he moves back towards my hips and rolls my shirt up. His hot tongue suddenly drags up my midriff, just above my belt. I hate being played with like this, but at the same time… fuck, I don’t want him to stop. As I consider being defiant, I feel him fiddling with my belt and my thoughts scatter.

I want him to play with me.

Koujaku finally unbuckles my belt, sliding my pants down to reveal my strained boxer shorts. I cover my eyes in embarrassment, not wanting to see what he’s going to do. I regret that decision immediately as he suddenly traces a finger up my hardening cock, massaging it slowly through the fabric. I press both hands against my mouth, trying desperately to hold in the strange noises I’m making. Koujaku lets it slide for now and leans down to kiss and suck at me through the tight fabric. I writhe under his touch, huffing at his teasing pace. He seems to pick up on my impatience and finally rolls my boxers down, kissing the eager, plummy tip that springs free.

"A-aah," I manage to squeak. I can feel myself twitching under his lips, and there’s already a thin line of wetness sliding down my shaft. Koujaku’s deviously scorching tongue slowly laps it up, working from the base to the tip. My toes curl on impulse, restless knees wandering upwards. Warmth suddenly envelops my length, and I grab onto the head of hair latched on to my waist. While I don’t pull his hair, I take a firm hold of the dark strands between my fingers to encourage him. My eyes slip shut as my head tilts back, bathed in pleasure as he sucks me off.

I’m absolutely breathless when he finally pulls his lips off, wiping his mouth as he smiles up at me. I return the stare for a moment, covering my face and throwing my head back again. I wish he’d stop staring at me while he does these kinds of things…

Koujaku’s wandering fingers run down my erection as he leans in to place a slow, suctioning kiss on my sac. “Aoba,” he whispers between kisses, “you’re enjoying this a lot.”

I shoot him a glare, eyes half lidded as he continues to touch me. “Obviously…”

Hefting himself back over me, Koujaku leans his elbows beside my head as he leans down to place a kiss on my forehead. I swat him away and he laughs in response.

"I mean," he starts, eyes wandering around the room as he tries to find the right words. "You don’t usually react like that, you were really into it."

I glare at him again. “And yet you didn’t let me finish.”

He laughs, grabbing my chin and pulling me into a soft kiss. Under his breath, he adds, “That’d be too easy. You had a bad day, right?” I narrows my eyes at him, wary of where this could be going. Before I can get a word in, he reiterates, “I want to give you a good time, you know, to make up for the bad day.”

I sigh, “And they say chivalry is dead.” Throwing my arms around his hefty shoulders, I press myself flat against his chest. I mock him for the cheesy things he says, but I really am grateful. I try to get that point across as often as my pride will allow. I loosen my hold on his neck and kiss his jaw to show my appreciation, back falling to the mattress soon after. I grab the pillow under my head, expecting him to pick up again and prepare me for things to come.

To my surprise, Koujaku sits up at the end of the bed, knees digging into the futon. He’s free of his kimono by now, but he’s still wearing pants… huh. Wha? Isn't he going to get undressed? I prop myself up on my elbows and stare him down, trying to figure out what he’s playing at. Right as I’m about to ask, he instructs me to turn around.

_Oh…_

I roll over, and he suddenly grabs my hips and lifts them up. I yelp at the unexpected handling as my knees settle into the mattress, back arching as I readjust. He murmurs an apology from behind me, thumbs massaging circles into my lower back. His weight abruptly leaves the bed, starling me again. What the hell is he up to? A bag crumples from somewhere behind me in the room, and I crane my neck to discover the source of the noise.

"Ah ah, it’s a surprise. No peeking."

Reluctantly obeying his demand and turning back around, I huff, “Koujaku!”

He hums, “patience is a virtue, Aoba.”

I’m about to turn around and kick him square in the jaw as weight falls on the futon again, and I decide to let it go for now. A moment passes in silence, and I'm not sure if I should stay put or turn around. I wish he’d do something, this position is absolutely humiliating… Just then, I hear a lid pop and I immediately tense up. I know what’s coming, but not being able to _see_ it coming is incredibly nerve-racking.

I jump a little when Koujaku finally touches me, his strong hands cupping my cheeks. He gives my ass a squeeze, fingers lightly digging into my skin. This is so embarrassing, knowing that he’s staring like this. His hands slide down my thighs and then back up, grabbing at my ass a second time. I shiver at the touch, an electric sensation shooting through my hips and down my dick. I can hear a low grunt from Koujaku’s throat as he watches my reactions, thumbs wandering towards my entrance. He spreads my ass apart, and I gasp at the sudden rush of air.

His hands pull away, and I grip the sheets in preparation. Wasting no time, his wet and cold finger begins to prod at the tight ring of muscle. I twitch in anticipation, roughly biting the inside of my lip. His finger slips in, and my body shudders. Within seconds, he pushes in to the knuckle and twists. I let out another gasp, arching my back towards the bed a he continues to pull my cheeks apart with his free hand.

A second finger starts sliding in beside the first, and I can’t help but call his name. “Fu… Nngh, Kou… jaku!”

He’s breathless above me, focused on my reactions. After both fingers are fully inside, he asks, “Does it hurt?”

It’s a little tight and uncomfortable, but it always is at first. To answer him, I hastily nod and lean into him a bit. Satisfied with my answer, Koujaku starts moving his long, scarred fingers in and out, delicately twirling them inside. He scissors his fingers apart, stretching my inner walls as he moves. My voice escapes as I try to close my gaping mouth. “Fuu… A-ah, mmnh!”

For once, Koujaku doesn’t try to convince me to let out my voice. Maybe he really is trying to make up for my bad day in stupid little ways like that. It’s useless anyway, I can’t keep my big mouth shut in the end.

"Nng… Ahhh!" He’s relentless with his movements, pushing in as deep as he can. His free hand starts gently massaging my ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing without reservation. He’s really going to town back there… It’s almost too much. It’s starting to feel less tight, at least. He slips a third finger inside and hooks them, and I take a sharp breath. I shout, "K-Koujaku, wai- Aaahn!"

My body convulses, a shiver running up my spine. That bastard found the sweet spot.

My arms shake under my weight, and I throw my head back. I attempt to ask why he hasn’t pulled out yet and moved on to… erm, other things, but all that spills from my lips are unintelligible moans. He’s not going to listen to me anyway, not when he’s this immersed into whatever his plan is. As he continues at a maddening pace, he manages to hit the spot again.

The response is almost instantaneous. My arms give out and I slump against the bed, ass poked lewdly in the air. Arms folded underneath my chest, my face sticks against the mattress. I can almost see him with my neck craned like this, but I can’t focus.

Out of breath, I call out to him, “Fuu, Koujaku, n-not there…”

Not letting up one bit, he teases, “Hmn… not here?”

I scream as he hits my sensitive spot again, unable to hold it in. “A-Aaahh!”

He suddenly pulls his fingers out, much to my relief. It was almost embarrassing how easily he was finding that special spot. Heaving uneven breaths, my stomach drops as I hear a small mechanical buzz from behind me.

_What the hell is that?_

Without warning, Koujaku’s hand wraps around my penis, and…

_Oh shit, my dick is vibrating._

Koujaku holds something against me, and my God, it tickles in the best possible way. I begin letting out breathy moans again as he rubs it up and down my length, pausing at the tip. I can’t seem to even my breath as he strokes me, using ‘whatever the hell that is’ in the palm of his hand.

He leans over me and kisses my bare nape, whispering into the shell of my ear. “How’s it? Does it feel good?”

I don’t even have the energy to hold myself up, much less respond to him. I nod my head up and down, not sure if the subtle movement is even visible to him. As he rests the… ‘vibrating thing’ on the head of my cock, I shiver in his hold. Even my moans are pitiful at this point; just a compilation of long, awkward sounds. I almost sound like I’m trying to impersonate a ghost.

He kisses my neck one last time before pulling away, dropping the vibrating thing on the bed. It rolls down and rests against my knee, and I can make out how small it is. The next thing I feel vibrate against me, however, Isn't so small.

Something hard and wet prods at my asshole, vibrating against it. My moans fill the air again, and I want to ask what’s going on, but it’s hard to even from a coherent sentence at the moment. I give up, entrusting myself to whatever Koujaku is planning.

He’s painfully slow, and I assume he’s watching my face as he pushes it in, checking for signs of discomfort. I can definitely tell what this one is, it’s obviously a vibrating dildo, but where did he get all of this? He pushes it halfway in and slowly pulls it back out, repeating the motion. I’m not sure if the vibration feels good or not, it’s just… odd and a little bit overwhelming. As he pushes it deeper, the nerves from my head to my toes light up.

_Oh. There it is._

"Koujaku," I pant, digging my nails into the bedspread, "I can’t- it’s too much…"

Taking my words to heart, he moves it in and out at a steady pace, hesitating at the deepest point before pulling back out. I can’t take much more with this thing, not after everything he’s done already… Heat begins to pool in my hips, my staggered, uncontrollable breaths getting louder. I turn my face into the futon, drawing closer to the edge.

"Aah, Kou- mmnh, Jaku! I’m about to-!"

He pushes the vibrator deep inside one last time as I feel my release, spilling against my chest and into the sheets. Koujaku slowly slides it out as I come down from my high, flipping the switch to turn it off. I don’t move, whining into the futon as my hazy mind returns.

"Aoba, are you alright?"

"No." I flop to the side and stare daggers at him, still out of breath.

He reaches for the first small vibrator still resting on the bed, buzzing away. I hop up and dive towards it, beating him to the punch. Holding it between my thumb and middle finger, I display it to him. I ask, “What the hell is this? And that? Where did you get these?”

He reaches for it and I pull away, falling backward on the bed to keep it an arm’s length away.

He grabs for it again, crawling on top of me. “Oi, Aoba! You’re wasting the battery! These aren't cheap, you know.”

I punch his shoulder and he recoils. “I _don’t_ know! Why would I know? I’m not a pervert like you!”

Concern knits in Koujaku's brow at my comment. “Didn’t you like it?”

My face turns red again and I look away, throwing the vibrator at his chest as I mutter, “It’s not that… but why do you have them?”

"Ah," he nervously fiddles with his bangs as he responds, "They have some really interesting sales in the shopping district."

"Hippo…"


End file.
